


Gone

by Green90



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Depressing, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90
Summary: No matter what happens, It's always the girl who gets to die first. Homura couldn't find ways or exits anymore, Sayaka was on the same position, holding the corspe of her best friend is very intense to process.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka, Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka
Kudos: 11





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected Death

Homura and Sayaka woke up just 5 minutes just when Walpurgistnacht was strucked down.Though just before getting up, they saw the corspe of a familiar girl laying there just further away from them right beside the debree from parts of the building. Her uniform was all torn and ripped from the abdomen and upper hips area. It indicated that she was no longer breathing. Sayaka identified the girl in the matter of seconds. It was her only friend, Madoka.

The pinkette wasn't moving from the spot she fell on. No whimpers, moans, or even tears. Scratch marks and bruises were all over her body. Madoka's face had some bruises and cuts from the eye area and lower lips. The bleed seemed to stop minutes ago before further flow. Sayaka shook at the view of her deceased best friend as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. The bluenette crawls over to her best friend instead of walking.

Homura glanced at Sayaka, watching her crawl over to her deceased loved one, using all of the strength she had left. The girl closed her eyes letting the tears and emotions get the best of her as she clenches her fist tightly.

'Why....? How could this happen?! I tried so hard trying to protect her....doing what's best for her to live...! Why did she do it?!'

Sayaka reaches out to Madoka who was no longer responsive at this point. As she met her friend's gaze, her heart weakens into pieces as much possible. Knowing that she is no longer coming back, the bluenette sat up on her knees and held the corspe of her best friend as she was very cold and pale. The clouds began to clear out a little, the sun didn't shine like it would to. The feeling of loss and sorrow stung her deeply and the flow of rain drops just kept on falling.

Homura stood there just letting her pain get to her, tears streaming down her face and the feeling of failure was much worse than every other pain out there. The raven didn't bother if cuts, bruises, or slash were there. The only thing she'd ever get worried about is the safetly of her friend. But now knowing the risk in front of her was too much to bare. Every plan she'd thought that it would succeed failed terribly. No exit was ever been there to save or walk in. The hope of doing things all over would be meaningless.

Kyoko didn't live neither has Mami Tomoe. Both were struck down during the fight, plus they passed away in seconds just when the witch itself struck them one more time. Sayaka knew that carrying on their legacy would be the next step even if it's a painful thing to do. They all thought they would come out alive, but it seems that it didn't work as planned. And now Madoka was next, the only difference is that she was able to finish Walpurgistnacht in one blow, but the consequences caught up with her up fast. Gladfully, She didn't turn into a witch in this timeline if so, things would've gone terrible. The process of elimination was present in their gestures.

"I promised I would protect you.....Why did it have to be you...why not me?" Sayaka sobs quietly as she lays her head on Madoka's bare shoulders.

The bluenette was able to feel the pinkette's pale skin, all cold and somewhat softly. Homura stood there all numb and dead inside. Right in front of her eyes, no hope or relief would ever appear. There was no way to get out of this.

Sayaka was carrying her deceased friend gently. Homura didn't talk but leads her the way back to the shelter. The only words that escaped her lips when arriving, and confronting her parents was:

"I'm so sorry....your daughter is dead."

Everything turned black and nothing could ever be well preserved.

-To be Continued-


	2. Gone (Part 2 Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral

The funeral was held 3 days later just right after the disasters that took place. Everyone was safe and no one can't even dare to talk but managed their time to process what they've heard and saw. It was horrifying to see a dead teenage girl infront of them. The Kaname family didn't take this well and they tried so hard what they could have done to prevent this from happening. It was indeed a rainy day but is symbolizes as sadness, depression, and many other painful feelings anyone could've felt. 

An open casket revealing the deceased pinkette was far off worst than to anyone who couldn't dare to imagine. Everyone who knew of the girl were circling around her, paying their respects, sharing the pain that the Kaname family felt. Right beside the people around, there stood Sayaka, Hitomi, and Homura. Hitomi was also friends with Madoka but now hearing of what had happened to her, she lost her mind. Sayaka made sure to calm her down, embracing her as it is, to let her know that she wasn't the only one losing it. 

Though Hitomi leaves early due to wanting to calm herself down since it was too much. Homura winced at that but also at the open casket of where her friend now lays. There was so many things she wanted to know. At first, she'd thought Madoka would be safe and sound at the shelter with her parents but backfired idmediately when she joined the battle. The girl didn't listen to Homura's commands and was so stubborn that she wanted to protect and fight with her and the rest. But just why? Why did Madoka refuse to go back? The questions she had in mind were unanswered and will be forever. 

Sayaka felt her tears leaking out as the pain of loss was weakening her at ease. After every effort she tried to protect her dearest friend, nothing was the only feeling she had. Going to school without her, eating lunch and dinner without her, going out somewhere without her......it'll never be the same anymore. Everything what she'd thought won't happen, it did now. Madoka and Sayaka were friends since childhood. Sayaka's role was to protect Madoka from danger and the bullies. She promised that she would. But it hurts to see now that the promise wasn't fulfilled. 

"I promised that I would protect you. Here you are laying in an open casket.....why can't I ever do things right.' Sayaka whispers in sadness.

The girl wasn't so sure what to do anymore. She wanted to walk out of this nightmare, to wake up from this untrue reality. Sadly, It wasn't a dream. Madoka is really gone forever in her view. Nothing can't ever bring her back. It now makes sense why Homura for so long was trying to protect her, preventing her from becoming a magical girl. This was the consequence that was given to Madoka. This was her fate that she was destined to for so long that only Homura has to face against. The path that she took for quite a while now, thought there was an exit to all of this mess. But now knowing that it failed terribly, hope goes down. 

"Sayaka Miki.....if you really knew what Madoka's fate were....did you really believe that it was easy for me to go through all of this again?" 

Sayaka glances up at Homura who was in terrible pain of distraught and sorrow. The bluenette couldn't blame her for everything she had tried to do. She walks up to her slowly and embraces Homura tightly, something she'd never thought doing for a while. 

"I should've listened to you from the start. I...I was so horrible to you....I thought that you were a hostile to Madoka. But seeing what you were trying to do now....I have no words to express my graditude." 

Homura shivered a little as the tears began rolling down her cheeks, embracing the bluenette back. 

"No....It was I who was so cold to you. All I've ever wanted was to everyone to believe what I was trying to do...what this whole disaster was about...no one believed me...not even you. I tried so hard trying to protect someone we cared the most....and now...she's no longer here with us." 

Sayaka rubs the raven's back softly, letting her express all of the frustrations, the plans that she for so long have been trying to figure out. Can't say but the bluenette doesn't blame her, after all, Homura has witnessed this multiple times in the many timeloops she had created. 

"I'm so sorry Homura, I'm so sorry....if only I should've not been so stubborn and a complete asshole, none of this would've happen. I should've trusted you in the first place...I-" 

"Don't. I was the one being very inconsiderate with you and didn't have the gut to understand you either. We both may have hated eachother for some reasons but that's in the past now." 

Sayaka nods softly and simply pulls away slowly to wipe away the tears Homura had left. After several hours, the burial was scheduled for tomorrow. The Kaname family didn't say much but cried multiple times. The bluenette turns around to face Madoka's little brother, Tatsuya, who was in sadness, tears began to leak out of his eyes. Now knowing that he has to grow up with out his older sister by his side, it'll always affect him. 

The bluenette gently carries Tatsuya in her arms, embracing him and apologized for what had happened. 

"Maroka....Maroka is not here....?" 

Sayaka began to sob quietly, listening to him crying out his older sister's name. 

"She's here....but in your heart, she'll be here watching over us." 

The bluenette couldn't talk no more. It was hard to express the loss of her deceased friend, hard enought that drove her into more tears. Homura on the other hand places her hand on girl's shoulder, understanding this horrible pain right now. 

As it took sometime, Tatsuya goes walking back to his parents. As everyone leaves. The feeling of what they feel will never leave their hearts.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day wasn't pleasent, not anymore and the burial just seemed to start, Homura and Sayaka were holding roses, pink and red roses that symbolizes her friend now laying to rest. As the casket goes down inside the hole barrier, The girl broke down in tears, same goes for the Kaname family and everyone else who knew. Hitomi wasn't there the fact that it was too much to bare. Homura embraces Sayaka tightly, letting her let out all of her pain at once but also encourage her to throw the rose in the barrier hole which she did then. 

"It's been a great journey...to walk you through t-these f-final m-moments, my sweet little angel...I should've been strong but....I want you to know that me, y-your father, and y-your l-little brother will move forward for you....we'll miss you so much....rest in peace, my little angel." 

Tatsuya began to cry, same goes for the rest. This was a hard day that anyone could ever experienced whether a loss of a family member or other. 

"M-Madoka....you were always there for me when I needed it. You were the only one who truely understood my pain....I promised that I would protect you ....but here you are just not responding to us anymore.....it's not the same without you....I love you.....I love you so much....I need you here....I don't know anymore.....but for you, we'll carry on this legacy for you....even though it hurts so much.....so much to admit you're really gone.....I'll meet you there...my best friend. Rest easily...o-okay.." Sayaka began to sob as it was painful to express the journey from the beginning to the last moments of Madoka's life. 

"Madoka...If only....If only you didn't go out there to save us...You would've still be here standing. But now...that you're gone...I can't express how badly I'll miss you....you were the only friend who taught me how to graditude...to love...to enjoy our lives....I wish you're still here...with us......I'll forever carry on your legacy for you....rest easily....my friend.." Homura trembles as she silently sobs at this. 

It wasn't easy to express out every memory. But there was a reason behind it and it was to keep those memories repeat. As the service ends, everyone left to go home. Homura and Sayaka walk out of the cemetery feeling lost as they look upon the sky. The pain still hurts and it haunts them. Sayaka wipes away the tears that were forming once again. 

"Homura....let's go home...." 

Homura nods and leads Sayaka the way home. As the loss of her friend still carries on their hearts. They won't ever forget who Madoka was and how her life ended tragically. The repairs of the city is still being planned but at this point its better to leave that behind and find something that would keep the cycle moving. 

On this day forward, sadness and depression is still on going. But Madoka will always be in their hearts and watching over everyone eternally in peace. 

-The End-


End file.
